Who Are You?
by Infinite.Skies
Summary: "There's always a dream that I can't seem to recall." Roxas and Namine, two completely different people who have never met, find themselves switching places every other day and adapting to the other's life style. All the while, they find themselves finding more about the other during the switch.
1. Chapter 1

There's this recurring dream I have.

 _I can't seem to remember it._

But it's the same dream, and yet it's not.

 _I wake up wondering..._

Wondering who…

 _Who is it that I'm missing?_

Wondering why it seems as though…

 _I miss someone very much._

A part of my life has gone missing.

 _But I'm always wondering…_

Yet I'm always wondering…

 _Who are you?_

Who are you?

* * *

 _Roxas_

Bright. It was really bright.

I slowly opened my eyes and regretted it. My eyes burned from the rays of sunlight. Why was it so bright in my room? Had I forgotten to close my window curtains last night? I rarely ever have them open so I don't understand why they'd be open in the first place.

Slowly, I attempt to open my eyes again. After several blinks, my eyes began to adjust.

I looked around at my surroundings.

Then I realized.

Nothing looked familiar.

"Where am I?" I whisper to myself.

I look down to see myself in a silky, white nightgown.

But that wasn't what really caught my attention.

B-Boobs?

"A-Are they real?" I whisper, as I hesitantly touch the right one. I squeezed it and felt a weird sensation.

"They certainly feel real…," I wasn't sure how to feel about this.

What kind of hocus pocus shit was this?

Suddenly the door was thrown opened. I look up to see a girl with auburn hair standing at the doorway. Her eyes lavender and a tint of blue, shining even brighter as the sunlight shines at her in the right direction.

"E-Er, who…?" I begin to ask, but wasn't sure how to ask.

Her right brow quirks up, "Naminé , you're not up yet? We're going to be late for class!"

"Eh, Naminé ?" I question, sort of testing out the name in between my lips. Then I realized something.

My voice. It was light, sweet, and soft. Not masculine or boyish like how it's supposed to be.

"Hurry up and get ready for school! You're lucky Sora's always running behind so we can actually wait for him today," with that said she slams the bedroom door shut, leaving me by myself again.

I quickly sprang from the bed to the mirror that is hanging up on the wall.

A girl stares back at me in the reflection.

Her eyes blue like the sky, so bright and inviting. Platinum hair that was silky and soft that ended right below her shoulders. Her skin complexion was light and fair. Her figure was small and curvy. Breasts were round and perky, I wanted to guess that she was in the B cup area. Her collar bones stuck out because of her skinny frame. I turn in the mirror to look at her from behind. Her butt wasn't every guy's fantasy, but she did have a cute, plump butt.

A person I did not recognize whatsoever.

I stripped myself of the nightgown.

Seeing the actual feminine parts and not seeing the masculine, I stared blankly at the reflection.

A moment of pause passes as I stare at the naked girl in the reflection.

My breathing becomes hard and fast. I clutch the mirror. Hard and tight. The girl in the mirror mirrors me. Her face distorted in confusion just like how I felt.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So life caught up with me. Years have passed and things have changed. A lot of things happened. And I found myself changing. Right now, I'm going through a lot. So I was recommended to try doing hobbies. But that was the problem, I never had time to do anything for myself. So I decided to try to making time for myself. At least an hour or two a day for myself. Which you would think is plenty, but before you know it, it's quick and done. It was also hard to find a hobby I enjoy mainly because I wasn't sure of what I liked. I wanted something other than watching Netflix and reading all day. Hopefully writing will stick. I'm known to start and then drop off the face of the Earth. But I think this will be good for me.

The story is basically inspired by the movie _Your Name_. It's such a great and beautiful movie. For any of those that haven't seen it, I would totally recommend watching it! There were some things that were left unanswered in the movie, and usually I'd be the first to question and critic everything wrong or unanswered about a movie (Trust me, although I loved _Frozen,_ I was critiquing the crap out of the movie). But I didn't. The movie was beautiful. The design and colors of the movie was extremely beautiful for an anime. And I guess that was why I didn't care much for the unanswered stuff in the movie. The beautiful scenes made up for it. The storyline wasn't at all confusing, though you think it'd be since they were switching places throughout the movie. It was phenomenal, I was crying tears. It's a must watch. It inspired me to try writing again, because I began thinking of scenes to incorporate into the story, and how I was going to change things to be different from the actual movie. The beginnings might start out the same, which were also part of my favorite scenes. Give me some reviews and critiques. That'll also be the judge of if I should continue on or not. I wouldn't want to continue a story that sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

There's this recurring dream I have.

 _I can't seem to remember it._

But it's the same dream, and yet it's not.

 _I wake up wondering..._

Wondering who…

 _Who is it that I'm missing?_

Wondering why it seems as though…

 _I miss someone very much._

A part of my life has gone missing.

 _But I'm always wondering…_

Yet I'm always wondering…

 _Who are you?_

Who are you?

* * *

 _Namin_ é

I hear my alarm ring within the depths of my sleep. It was still too early. And how did I know that? Because I usually let the bright morning sun wake me up. Through my closed eyelids, I sensed no brightness nor warmth from the sun.

The only time my alarm would ring was if I lay in bed resisting the day.

'No, not now,' I thought to myself aimlessly slamming my hand on the alarm clock. Only to slam nothing.

My arm wanders, trying to feel for an alarm clock. Instead it feels air, and not the bedside table that was usually there.

I jerked awake in a panic.

The room was dark except for a moon shape night light that was plugged into one of the outlets. But through the cracks of the window curtains, I could see the sun's rays trying to peek in.

Glancing around, I gaped at the unfamiliarity of the room.

I observed the room and every detail of it trying to find any familiarity. Nothing was familiar or felt mine. Instead, it was a very simple room from what I've observed.

Immediately, I take a hard look at the bedding. Black and gray reversible bed set. The reversible comforter was flipped so that the black was facing the top. The two pillows were flipped so that the gray sides were showing. The head board was a black wood with a metal bed frame to give the bed a lift from the ground.

I notice that the walls are a light gray with a gray wood tiled flooring complimented with white floor borders.

On the left side of the bed were in the wall shelves. Filled with books, picture frames, a stereo system, and many other things I didn't care to look into. And on the right side, was an acoustic guitar on a stand a skate board standing up against the wall.

On the right side of the room, there was a black, wooden desk. Open books and papers were scattered upon the desk. A gray laptop that was still on was sitting next to the mess of papers. Shelves connected to the desk. In-between the shelves and desk, where a wall space should be, was instead occupied by a bulletin board. Sticky notes, pictures, notes, and hand drawn notes, etc. were pinned to it. Placed upon the shelves were knick-knack things like books, picture frames, and speakers. Most importantly, the blaring alarm was also placed on one of shelves.

The desk also placed next to the window. From the light shining through the curtains, it was morning alright.

A T.V. faced the bed from across the room. It was placed a on a T.V. stand that had a couple of shelves. From what I could see, there in the main shelf, was game system. Remote controllers and games were scattered on the floor near the area.

Three mini rocker chairs filled the space that was between the T.V. and the bed.

I only saw two doors. One on the left side and the other near the T.V.

But nothing was familiar, nor did it feel like me.

Dread immediately washes over me.

Where am I?

Suddenly, the vents made a noise to announce that the air conditioning was on. Cool air came from the vents sending chills all over.

My eyes widened.

I glance down to notice that my shirt was missing. But that wasn't all that missing.

Where were my boobs?!

I touched what was supposed to be my body. My hands roam around my upper body wondering what could have happened to my female upper body. My body was becoming a state of panic. I lacked in the area as it is! Now I absolutely have nothing?!

Sighing, I let my arms drop to my sides.

There goes twenty-two years of waiting for boobs only to lose them.

Then I felt a sensation. I glance down.

I notice the only article of clothing that is on me is a pair of boxers.

The blood rushes to my head. And apparently down there too.

I can feel the beads of sweat starting to ooze from the pores on my nose and forehead. My body becomes rigid and tense.

A twitch…. Coming from the down area.

Oh no.

"T-There's definitely something down there," I mumble to myself.

Do I dare confirm?

Slowly, my hand makes its way down. Hesitantly, I touch the thing that was trying to poke out of the boxers.

The instant I touch it, my eyes widens as I felt a sensation zip through my lower abdomen.

"AH!" I shriek loudly as my hand retreated away as fast as it could.

This was way too real!

The door bolts open and a guy with eyes like the clear sky stood before me. His dirty blond hair was disheveled and spiked all over the place. His build was quite impressive. Especially his arms that were trying to tear the sleeves of his white-collar shirt that were tucked into a pair of khakis. He also adorns his outfit with a black belt and dress shoes. Several silver rings adorn his fingers. His skin was quite tan which made the blue eyes pop brighter than they already were.

"Roxas, what's wrong!? I heard you scream!" the guy was already in a fighting position with a broom ready to fight off whatever evil awaited him.

A moment of pause passes as he observes the surrounding. His arms lower the broom and he comes out of his fighting stance. He stares at me confused when he notices that nothing evil awaited him. His face was as confused as I felt. We both stared at one another in utter confusion.

Who knows what was going through his mind. But mine?

A cute, blond stranger was at my door. But still, a stranger. In my room. I'm basically naked.

The room was suddenly filled with my (masculine tone) screams. It was followed by the other guy's screams, which was probably from me scaring him with my screams (I must point out, his screams sounded just as similar to what might have been my own screams). As fast as I could, I yank the blanket to cover up my lack of clothing.

Despite the screaming, I could hear a door slamming open and footsteps running and getting louder.

"What's going on?! Why are you screaming?!" I hear another voice holler.

Me and the blond stop screaming upon hearing the third party.

A tall, slender guy appears behind the blond guy. He has bright red hair that was spiky and slicked back. His eyes were a bright emerald that complimented his fair skin. But the most noticeable thing about his facial features were the tattoos under each of his eyes: upside down purple teardrops. From the disheveled hair, lack of shirt and shoes, and a pair of plaid pajama pants, I'm pretty sure the pretty blond and I had awoken him with our screams.

Two pair of eyes focus on me. The blond and red head were waiting for an explanation, since the screaming was due to me panicking.

Speaking of panicking….

Everything was catching up. Panic. Dread. Terror. Confusion.

My entire body begins to shake. My hands (which felt dry and I can feel the callouses on my palms) clutch my hair.

I have a naked male's body.

I stare with wide eyes at the two strangers bestowed upon the door way.

Two male strangers to be exact.

My eyes twitch.

I could have sworn that if this was like a movie then this is where the scene would switch to the outside part of the house filled with my screams and birds fly away and people would stop to glance at the house in curiosity and wonderment.

 **xXx**

 **A/N:** OMG….. I updated isn't that a good thing? Don't kill me. Please don't kill me. If you guys must know, many things happened. I grew up. Like university and a baby! Please don't imagine a middle age woman with a baby. I'm still fairly young. But I'm not middle age! Nor am I a kid. Continuing on, I've written partial of this from when I started the first chapter. But life got hectic. Right now, I'm on summer vacation from university and it's my kiddo's bedtime which means it's mama's time to herself. I basically reread everything I had so far, continued on and changed a few things. Honestly, I wanted this chapter to be when Naminé's in her own body and everyone is basically telling her of all the crazy things Roxas does while he was in her body. But I didn't want it to much like the movie this was inspired from. Also, I had someone mention that I lack in detailing. I'm gonna admit that I do lack in that area, but I also intentionally did it because I wanted people to see the difference in the two characters. This might sound kind of sexist but here goes: Roxas being a guy notices the most important thing. He's got boobs and a petite figure. He's not gonna pay attention to the furnishing of the room cause that's the least of his worries. He's got boobs to squeeze and the girl is himself so he's not gonna slap his own hands away. Whereas Naminé is gonna take in her surroundings cause she's a girl and she's gotta be wary of her surroundings. What if she had gone to a party and had a drink with drugs slipped in? I know I'm thinking too seriously into it, but that was seriously what I'm going for. So leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
